1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus or collar for stabilizing drainage conduits during building construction. More particularly, the present invention concerns such apparatus and means for interconnecting drainage conduits utilizing such apparatus.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, there are known methods and devices for draining moisture from the exterior of a building through the building footings to the interior of the building for removal by a sump pump or the like. One known method is to drill through the concrete after it has been poured and has hardened to provide an opening through which communication with the pump can be achieved. This method is not desirable because it is expensive in time and material, particularly in wear on grinding tools.
The most common known method for installing a drainage system uses corrugated drainage conduit or drain tile which is positioned between footing forms (usually made of wood) prior to pouring the cement. Typically, the ends of the conduits are nailed around their periphery to the footing forms and, then, the concrete is poured thereover. This is disadvantageous in that the conduit ends can be crushed by the nailing process and/or the weight of the concrete, thereby radially deforming and/or closing the drainage openings. Additionally, the corrugated conduit can be moved by the weight of the concrete away from the forms thereby allowing concrete into the interior of the corrugated conduit, thereby reducing the benefit.
Further, the weight of the concrete can stretch the conduit and also remove the peripheries from their desired position.
Also, the nails used to secure the conduit usually remain in place after removal of the form. Typically, a connector is manually joined to the conduit. Quite often, the worker scratches or cuts himself or herself on the nails. This in and of itself, creates needless injury.
As noted, ordinarily, the drain tiles are interconnected through suitable connectors to elongated lengths of conduit which are disposed about the periphery of the building. Because of the problems encountered with the pouring of the cement, this, in turn leads to problems with the connectors. For example, if concrete accumulates in the conduit it is difficult to attach the connector thereto. Concomitantly, if the conduit is deformed, then attachment is difficult if not impossible.
Thus, in the above-referred to co-pending application there is disclosed and taught a collar for use in forming footings which prevents the collapse and closure of the ends of the drain tile. While the invention thereof is efficacious it is to be appreciated that there is no ready facility for securing a connector thereto for interconnecting multiple drain conduits. Likewise, the collar of the co-pending application does not enable regulation of the degree of insertion thereinto of either a connector or the drain tile itself.
It is to this to which the present invention is directed.